


Slave To The Rhythm

by catatonichristy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dan Howell, Dan likes Phil's cock too much, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Phil Lester, University, University Struggles, procrastination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichristy/pseuds/catatonichristy
Summary: Dan sucks at studying. So Phil helps him out by fucking him. The catch, he only moves when Dan's reciting facts.





	Slave To The Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who takes a Biology class!
> 
> Also, thank the love of my life, Makayla (@glitterhowell) for this piece!

Dan had a problem. Well, it had been a problem for a while, years to be exact. Whenever he had homework, he pushed it off, opting to eat cereal or play video games or get fucked by Phil. Honestly, to him, anything was better than homework, especially the latter example.

But, as all problems do, his little procrastination had come back to bite him in the butt, and not literally, unfortunately (according to him).

“Daniel James Howell,” Phil’s voice sounded through his ears and he flinched away, though not because he was scared.

“Yeah Phil?” he asked, hoping Phil was just using his full name for some other reason other than him wanting to have some fun. Dan was busy about to beat this boss, he didn’t particularly want to have fun at that very second. Give him ten minutes to get the boss killed and he’d be on all fours, ready for Phil’s orders.

Phil didn’t say anything, just stepped forward quickly with his long legs and standing in front of Dan. Dan knew better than to try and continue playing so once he hit the boss one more time be paused the game and looked almost entirely up to meet Phil’s eyes.

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing even more noticeable due to his head being tilted back. “Shouldn’t you be studying, Daniel?”

Dan looked down. “Probably,” he said, quieter now he wasn’t yelling at the tv.

Phil’s fingers wrapped around his chin though and forced his head right back up, forcing Dan to look into his eyes.

“And why aren’t you then?”

“Because I don’t want to,” Dan answered easily. Give it a half hour and he’d be regretting the snarky remarks but in that second, he just wanted to beat that boss.

“Well aren’t you being a brat,” Phil smirked before snatching the remote from Dan’s hands and causing Dan to whine, reaching out for it. “You won’t even be thinking of that stupid game once I’m done with you.”

“What are you, my mum?” Dan sassed. Phil’s face hardened and he snatched Dan’s neck, pulling him up to his feet as Dan tried to pull Phil’s fingers away.

“You don’t want to test me, Daniel. I’m not in the mood.”

“Really? Well, why are you doing this then, hmm?” Phil released Dan’s neck as he was now on his feet. He simply glared at the younger boy. “Grab your textbooks and get on the bed.”

Dan swallowed, scared of what Phil was going to make him do. He doubted it would just be a simple study session, especially after he pushed Phil.

He followed his orders though, leaving his game and going to the bedroom, grabbing his textbook off the desk in the office on his way. He sat down cross-legged in the middle of the bed and opened his textbook to the genetics chapter - a bunch of Punnett squares, plants and arbitrary letters.

Sighing, he prepared himself for a study session since Phil apparently wasn’t coming into the room any time soon.

~~~~

Two hours later, Dan had completely forgotten it was Phil who’d made him begin studying. He was about halfway through his chapters revision when his boyfriend finally made an appearance.

“How are you going?” he asked sweetly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and lifting his hand to rub Dan’s back.

“Alright. It’s boring though.”

“I have an idea of how to make it more interesting,” Phil suggested, voice sultry. Dan, who hadn’t looked up from his book, spared a glance at Phil; his eyes instantly widening at the sight of his shirtless boyfriend. With only a quick look down, it became clear Phil was more than just a little excited; his dick was straining against his boxers, large and leaking into the fabric.

Dan pushed his book aside, now far more interested in touching Phil. Dan crawled forward until he was next to Phil. Sitting up on his ankles, he leaned forward and captured Phil’s lips in his. Phil, being the dominant he was, instantly took control of the kiss, pushing Dan back against the bed, head just below the pillows.

“I’ve got an idea,” Phil whispered against Dan’s lips.

“Whatever you want, I’m down,” Dan answered easily, pushing his hips up against Phil’s. “Oh god,” he whined.

Phil’s hands, which were holding his weight up, slid down Dan’s chest until they reached his hips. Phil sat back on Dan’s thighs, their clothed cocks touching and making Dan whine. He pulled Dan’s shirt up over his head, Dan helping to ease the process, before grinding up again into Phil’s crotch.

Dan worked to undo the button on his pants, distracted as Phil’s lips assaulted his neck, making him moan.

“Shh, babe,” Phil whispered, moving to kiss down his chest. Pushing Dan’s hands aside, he took over the removal of his clothes.

“No need,” he whined cheekily.

“Turn over,” Phil mumbled once both of them were stripped of fabric. Dan followed the instructions easily, rolling over onto his stomach and lifting his ass up so Phil could stretch him.

He snatched the lube from the bedside drawer and coated his fingers quickly. Before inserting his fingers, he kissed Dan’s cheeks and licked over his hole, making the younger whine pitifully, shoving his hips further back.

“Hey, careful,” Phil ordered somewhat jokingly. Sure, they had kinky sex every so often but it wasn’t particularly common for Phil to order Dan around.

“Get your fingers in me and I’ll think about it,” Dan sassed back, pushing his hips back even further.

Phil grinned, pressing a kiss to Dan’s ass again and nipping at the soft skin, causing Dan to squeal and pull away. “Rude,” he complained, rubbing his ass. It hadn’t hurt all that much, it was more the surprise that had got to him.

“Stop being sassy then,” Phil answered simply, pulling Dan’s hips back up and finally pushing a finger into Dan’s ass.

Dan whined at the feeling of a finger in his ass.   _ Finally, _ he thought blearily.

Phil stretched him open, adding a second and eventually third finger. He scissored him and stretched him out before curling his fingers and rubbing his digits against Dan’s prostate.

“Holy fuck, Phil,” he whined, pushing himself back so Phil’s fingers pressed against him more incessantly.

“Do you think you're ready?” Phil asked, palming himself with his free hand to remove some of the pressure building inside his cock.

“Yeah, just, get in me,” Dan ordered, pushing himself back even further. “Now,” he added, clenching around Phil’s fingers.

“Slut,” Phil mumbled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bedsheets before grabbing the lube. Dan whined, blushing at the humiliating insult. It only made him harder though, and when Phil pushed his tip past Dan’s ring of muscles, he moaned loud.

Phil bottomed out and when Dan said he was good, Phil still didn’t move.

“Phil, I’m good,” Dan said again, thinking Phil hadn’t heard him.

“I know,” Phil smirked back.

“Then move,” Dan whined.

“I’m not hearing any bio terms,” Phil replied, laughing as Dan clenched around him. He could only imagine how wide his eyes had gone.

“W-what?”

“I’ll move when you start reciting biology facts,” Phil answered simply as if it were obvious.

“You can’t be serious; Phil just fucking move!” Dan begged, pulling forward before pushing back, fucking himself on Phil.

“Yeah, not happening,” Phil chuckled, gripping Dan’s hips and holding him still. “I’m just trying to help you learn.”

“Ugh, fuck,” Dan whined, snatching his textbook and resting it in front of him.

“Uh, there are eukaryotic and prokar-yotic cells,” Dan said, choking part way as Phil started moving. He stopped though seconds later.

“Keep reading and I’ll keep moving,” Phil said before Dan could voice his confusion.

“Fuck,” Dan whispered, looking back to his textbook.

“Eukaryotic cells are animal cells, plant cells, fungi and blue-green algae. Prokaryotes are bacteria. Eukaryotic cells have organelles and structures; they’re more complex than prokaryotic cells.”

Dan continued to spew random cell facts as Phil fucked the words out of him.

“Phil, close,” Dan mumbled, mouth tired from the facts he’d been stating seconds prior.

“Keep reading or I’ll stop,” Phil threatened in reply, already slowing down.

“Fuck- uh- I don’t know- uh- um- c-cell membranes are semi-permeable- FUCK!” Dan shouted, his orgasm ripping through him as Phil repeatedly hit his prostate.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he whispered, head dropped and hair sweaty as he squirted white stips onto the bedsheets below.

Phil came seconds later, egged on by Dan’s clenching around him as he came himself. Phil trusted erratically, unable to control himself as he came deep in Dan’s ass.

Dan collapsed as soon as Phil pulled out. The elder climbed off the bed, grabbing a towel to wipe Dan and himself down. The bedsheets would need washing but that wasn’t a priority at that moment. He just wanted to cuddle Dan close to his chest, card his fingers through the damp hair and kiss his forehead, whispering sweet words.

And let's just say, while Dan remembered the facts for his exam, he also developed another problem in his pants as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments always make me so happy!


End file.
